Episode 5006 (21st March 2001)
Plot Geena is fed up that Deirdre is back at Dev's flat. Mike books a holiday in Florida for him and Adam but Linda says she'll stay at home. Adam starts his new school and says it's better than Weatherfield Comprehensive. Fred tries to find out the secret sausage recipe from Boris Weaver but fails. David steals Sarah's diary. In the diary she fantasises about Sam. David confronts Sam who says that Sarah has made it up and tells David to put the diary back and not to mention it. David does as he's told. Duggie tells Fred and Mike that he thinks he's found a buyer for the Rovers - an old rugby playing friend of his. Dev blows Geena out for the second night on the trot saying he has to go to a family do. Curly finds out the truth about Ryan holding Emma hostage. He goes mad and punches Ryan. Emma helps pull him off. After a row they make up. Emma apologises for not telling him and Curly agrees to leave Ryan alone for now. Alma persuades Ken that he really does love Deirdre. Ken and Deirdre have an emotional reconciliation. Vik and Bobbi want to be on their own to they go to the flat above the shop as Vik still has some keys and he knows that Dev has thrown Peter out. They are shocked when they hear a woman's voice call out "Is that you Dev? You were amazing last night!" Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Alma Halliwell - Amanda Barrie *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Russell *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Karen Phillips - Suranne Jones *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Linda Baldwin - Jacqueline Pirie *Adam Barlow - Iain De Caestecker *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Sarah Platt - Tina O’Brien *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Matt Ramsden - Stephen Beckett *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati (Voice only) Guest cast *Ryan Sykes - Matthew Dunster *Boris Weaver - Mark Hallett *Simon Green - Lee Battle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Stairway and living room *Corner Shop *Coronation Street Garage *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Elliott & Son *Roy's Rolls *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Wharfside bar Notes *Shobna Gulati is heard as the voice of Sunita Parekh although she is not seen for the first time until the next episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vik and Bobbi make a shocking discovery in Dev's flat. David finds Sarah’s secret diary. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,730,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:2001 episodes